Returning to You
by libaka
Summary: Draco has written a song for that special girl. After waiting for her for months, he finally decides to give up. What will happen at the last concert he sings at? DMHG, HGDM, DracoHermione. Completely AU. oneshot.


Hey everyone. Inspiration is from listening to Rockapella sing this. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song used in this fic. If I did, the books would not be the same and lotsa people would not know the song.

This fic is completely AU. Has nothing to do with magic. At all.

Returning to You

Draco stared out over the crowd as they danced to the music. He felt the sweat on his face from the hot lights that glared down on the stage. He was on the last song of the summer, and Draco couldn't wait to finish it and get back to his apartment. He was tired of this singing and playing at different gigs, tired of pasting a smile on his face and pretending that he wasn't bored.

Draco announced, "This ones for all those guys out there who are waiting to be noticed."

Draco signaled to his band mates to begin. The percussionist began the rhythm, with the guitars joining in to create harmony. Draco took a deep breath, the air filling his lungs as he began to sing the song he wrote for the love of his life.

_Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summers out of reach  
Empty lake,  
Empty streets  
The sun goes down alone_

Draco could see the beach where he'd spent the summer, watching the sun set every night by himself.

_I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not home  
But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your  
Sunglasses on, baby_

Draco imagined the curly brown hair of that special girl, the red and blonde tones glittering in the sun as she lay next to some other guy with dark hair and green eyes, laughing at some joke he'd just told.

_And I can tell you my love for you  
will still be strong after the boys of  
summer have gone_

Draco remembered the best time of his life, the fall, winter, and spring of the year he spent with her.

_I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream?_

Draco could remember clearly their first fight; she'd been flirting with another guy, and Draco was jealous. The fight ended with a pillow fight, and then the next day they played in the snow, making snow angels and snowmen, throwing snowballs at one another as they laughed. He could hear her scream as he dumped a shovel-load of snow on her as she knelt next to the snowman.

_Now I don't understand what's happened  
To our love,  
But babe, I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of  
I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone_

Draco recalled their first day at the beach; the sun was high in the sky, the waves crashed on the shore as the people flocked to the water. Two days later she'd left him.

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
after the boys of summer have gone_

Draco had waited for her as she dated others, grimacing when she kissed another guy on the beach, gazing sadly as she splashed in the water with anyone but him. He could describe all of them; the black-haired, green-eyed boy, the redhead with too many freckles, the guy with dark hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken twice.

_Out on the road today I saw a deadhead sticker  
On a Cadillac,  
A little voice inside my head said, don't  
look back, you can never look back._

In the end, Draco had almost given up; she wasn't going to come back, so he wasn't going to wait. But he couldn't find anyone like her, and her couldn't forget her.

_I thought I knew what love was,  
what did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but-  
I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on baby_

Just days ago, Draco had seen her sitting on the beach alone, staring out over the waves as the gray clouds moved in.

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone  
I can see you-  
Your brown skin shining in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back and  
Those wayfarers on, baby  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone._

Draco smiled out over the crowd as they cheered. He said his goodbyes, and went backstage to clean up. He pressed his head against the cold wall, cooling his heated skin. Waving to his friends, Draco slowly walked to the back door. Suddenly, he heard a raised voice of the security guard. Curious, Draco crept towards the voice.

"This is a private area! You're not allowed back here!"

Draco could hear a stammering voice quietly pleading. "B-but I h-have a pass. I know it's old, b-but I've n-never used it! P-please, I just need to give this to someone!"

Draco caught a glimpse of a green shirt and a pair of worn jeans before he leaned over the staircase to see better. The security guard was huge; he towered over the petite girl who stood before him. Draco could only see curly brown hair pulled into a long braid, tan skin that glistened in the streetlight. The green shirt was a little big, the sleeves covering the girl's arms. The guard caught sight of Draco, and said loudly, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm trying to get rid of her, don't you worry."

Draco watched as the girl froze, and then turned slowly. He breathed, "Hermione…" when he saw the wide honey-brown eyes staring up at him in shock.

Draco could see the blush creep over her cheeks as she stammered, "I-I brought this t-to congratulate you o-on the show." She laughed weakly. "I d-didn't expect the pass you gave me t-to expire…"

Hermione trailed off when she noticed that Draco hadn't said anything. She winced when he coughed slightly, but her mouth dropped open when he said, "Vince, it's fine. Let her up, I invited her."

The guard shrugged and allowed Hermione to pass as she climbed up the stairs slowly. Draco frowned when he realized she wouldn't look him in the eye. His Hermione wasn't a cringing mouse. She was bold, bright, and loud, with a zest for life that no one could beat. Draco led Hermione back into his office-turned-dressing-room and sat down beside her. Cupping her chin, he lifted her face slowly. "Look at me," he commanded softly when she refused.

Hermione looked him in the eye, and smiled. "I got this for you. I missed the last performance, so I brought it this time." She handed over the red-wrapped present to Draco who gingerly took it, as if expecting it to explode.

Draco carefully opened the present to reveal a box of his favorite chocolate. Looking up at her, Draco grinned. "Nice. My favorite."

Hermione snickered good-naturedly. "Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I'll forget you. I remember a lot. I looked everywhere for them, but I don't think they're sold in this area."

Draco, struggling not to laugh at her explanation, quirked a blond eyebrow at Hermione. "So how'd you get them? Since they're not sold in this area."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, as if the answer was obvious. "I went to where they are sold."

Draco shook his head with a grin. "Hermione, these chocolates are only sold in Italy."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not my fault you have expensive taste! I had thought of ordering them and having them sent, but I was afraid it would take too long. So I got on a plane, flew over, bought them, and flew back. Big deal."

Draco stared, a warm grin spreading on his face. "Hermione, why would you do that if we're not dating and we haven't talked in three months?"

Hermione squirmed and then said quietly, "It's been two months, ten days, 12 hours, and thirty-five minutes since we last talked. I missed you a lot, Draco. I thought I'd get over it, but I never did. I was always thinking about you; wondering what you were doing, how the band was going, how your parents were, stuff like that. I couldn't even focus on my work." Draco laughed slightly at the disgruntled look on her face as she thought about all the work she'd messed up. Lab work is not the best stuff to mess up on.

Draco was surprised when Hermione turned to look at him, determination glittering in her eyes as she declared, "I can't live without you Draco, and I don't want to. I'll fight for you, no matter what. I don't care about what anybody says, I'll do anything."

Draco smirked, trying to ignore the tears that came to his eyes. "Anything, you say?"

"Anything."

Draco struggled not to laugh as he said, "Then kiss me, and don't you dare say no."

It was the happiest moment in his life when Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him, passion rocking him to the core as she pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, he grinned drunkenly, "You're mine, Hermione, and you remember that!"

Draco definitely didn't mind when she shrieked with glee and threw her arms around him again to kiss him until kingdom come.

A/N I freaking love HGDM! I think they're so cute together. This fic is completely inspired by the song 'Boys of Summer' sung by Rockapella. They're an acapella group that I adore, and I was listening to it when the plot bunny ate my brain.


End file.
